Kokoro Kiseki
by Winter's Fiction
Summary: Inspired by the Vocaloid videos of the same names. Just a really short story I typed up based on the videos. Rin is a robot created by Len. But unlike Len, Rin lives forever. What will Rin do after Len is gone?


Once upon a time, there was a scientist living in solitude, and one fateful day he created a robot girl. To him, this girl was a friend and miracle, but she was missing something. She was missing something that could not be made with any tools. She did not have a heart. He knew that it would be another miracle if she were to receive one.

The scientist had dedicated himself to creating this heart for her, so that she could feel happiness and sadness. He desperately wanted her to become human. However, the scientist knew that he could only try and make her this heart for so long. Unlike the robot girl, who could live for an eternity, his life was limited. He knew that one-day, he would pass away, leaving the robot girl alone.

Eventually that day came, and the robot girl did not notice.

All the robot girl knew is that one-day, the scientist had disappeared and the laboratory they had lived in together had crumbled into ruin. It seemed as though a millennia had passed. There were wires hanging out of the ceiling and many chunks of debris on the floor. She was confused. This was beyond her understanding.

Today, the girl wanted know why the scientist had disappeared. All she remembered of him was sitting at his computer, working hard day and night. Everyday she would see him there, looking frustrated and worried, and every time the robot girl stood beside him, he would turn to her and smile. However, she did not remember his face. All she saw was his grin in the glow of a yellowish-golden light.

Puzzled by this memory, she walked to that very same computer and turned it on. A bright yellow screen appeared on the monitor, filling the ancient laboratory with a familiar faint, golden light. On the screen was an image of an orange heart that seemed to call for her. Perplexed, the robot girl touched the screen.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt run through her robotic body. Something began pulsing deep inside of her, and she soon felt something hot running down her face. They were tears. Her hands began to tremble and she fell to her knees. Why was this happening to her? Soon, memories came rushing back into her mind.

She saw the scientist, but her memory of him was different. Instead of remembering a faceless man in a white lab-coat, she saw a blonde-haired boy, with brilliant blue eyes smiling at her. He embraced her and kept on telling her that she was a miracle and that he enjoyed spending time with her. Then another memory came to her. This time the scientist was very old; his skin was pale and looked like paper. He still smiled and patted her head. He knew that he was going to die very soon. His body was weak. He turned; looking at the tree outside he had planted for her many years before and slowly walked outside. Her eyes followed him and watched him as he sat down quietly amongst the flowers that grew around the trunk. Eventually the scientist slumped into the tree's trunk and became very still.

Only until now, she realized that the scientist had passed away. She suddenly felt the feeling of loneliness too. That was the reason why she crying. But there was another reason too. It was the reason why she was able to do so. She had finally gotten her heart. The same heart that the scientist had been working on until he had died.

The robot girl quickly spun around, and saw the same tree that she saw in her memories just outside the door. She ran as fast as her legs could take her and began to sing a song of praise to the scientist, thanking him for bringing her into the world and spending time with her. Her song filled the air with a beautiful melody and as she sang, she picked the flowers that grown where the scientist had passed away. They were a brilliant, crimson colour and only until now could she see their beauty.

Her song had not only traveled through the air, but it traveled through time and was heard by her former self. As the robot girl sang, another memory came to her. She was telling the scientist about how in the future, she would receive her heart and sing a wonderful melody. The scientist smiled and tears of joy ran down his face. He embraced her tightly with his head resting on her shoulder. There was hope for the miracle he had wanted for her after all.

Suddenly, the robot girl felt another jolt run through her body, but this time, it made her body feel weak and heavy and she could no longer sing. She desperately tried to stabilize herself, but it was no use. Her robotic body had shorted out and gone limp. The weight of her heart was too much. As she fell onto the floor, she saw the scientist catching her. At first, she was shocked and confused, but when the scientist smiled his familiar smile, she felt happy again. For the first time and last time in her life, she smiled back and closed her eyes. She felt him lay her among the crimson flowers. Then, still smiling, she passed away. Her robotic body was never to move again.


End file.
